User blog:Ponyo Fan/Look and laugh: 13-year-old Ponyo tries to edit R-rated content to kid-friendly in 2010
I'm not sure if any of you have read SpongeBob's Band, but it was a FanFiction.net story that at some point someone (the author?) copied over to this wiki in early 2010. Now, in early 2010, we were still under Phin68's "VERY mild PG" rule. When 13-year-old Ponyo encountered this article, she took it upon herself to bowdlerize someone else's fanfiction to make it suitable for the wiki. Here is the first censored version. The majority of the edits here are to remove sexual references, in particular gay ones...I'd like to apologize on behalf of 13-year-old Ponyo for being so deep into "miss me with that gay shit" culture. I also edited out the references to the 'Poopsicles', changing them to the 'Popsicles', not because it necessarily violated the guidelines, but because I thought it was gross. Sometime in the midst of all the controversy involving The Sponge and Red Mist, I looked back and saw the things I missed from the first time I edited it. Here is the second version. The best part of this is that I start censoring my own substitutions. ex: Original line: They all screamed like retards. First censored version line: They all screamed like freaks. Second censored version line: They all screamed like crazy. At this point, I also edited out the words 'devil', 'emo', 'kill', 'die', and 'your mom'. (You guys thought I was bad on Life on Bikini Bottom? Imagine if I had gotten ahold of it in 2010.) This third revision is where shit gets really weird. More removals of emo/dark culture, a changing of 'good' to 'amazing', and now SpongeBob can't even be friends with Michael Jackson because that's almost gay. He becomes 'friends' with Pearl. Another change of my own censorship: Original line: It made me wish I was still a virgin! First censored version line: It made me wish I was still single! Third censored version line: It made me wish I wasn't here! The Popsicles/Poopsicles no longer threaten to kill the band in this version. My fourth edit removes celebrity references, the word 'Buttburn', the word 'YouTube', and finally rewrites a song I had originally censored with asterisks, including such amazing lyrics as "We're playing horns! All morn!" However, in 2012, a slightly-older Ponyo looked back at this censored version and decided, under PG-13 guidelines, it no longer needed to be as heavily censored. In this revision, the devil and emo content are back, as well as some mild language. However, SpongeBob's relationship with Michael Jackson has still been changed to Pearl (though this time he apparently gets to kiss her tonight - scandalous!), there's no making out, and words like 'Buttfaces' and 'Poopsicles' are still objectionable. I also replaced one of the most objectionable songs with "Discord" by The Living Tombstone. Over a year later, JellyfishJam38 looked at this, and likely said 'what the fuck' to himself aloud. However, he was much nicer about it in his edit summary and our later discussion: "This is too badly censored. I'll just remove some of the worst stuff." Me, an idiot: "I really don't think the make-out sessions are really..."appropriate", considering most of them were yaoi. The drug references...who really wants to know their favorite underwater creatures are smoking crack?" As of 2016, this legendary fanfiction, after having suffered disastrous cosmetic surgery from a braindead 13-year-old, has been restored to its original uncensored format on the wiki. Category:Blog posts